


Bruises

by Mergmolomal101



Category: IT stephen king, it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, trigger warning domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mergmolomal101/pseuds/Mergmolomal101
Summary: Ben asks Bev about the bruises on her arms
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Rogan





	Bruises

Bev and Ben finally moved into their new house. Ben started noticing something about her arms there were bruises on her arms “Bev, Honey?” He asked “Yeah?” She said “What are those bruises on your arm?” He asked “Oh they’re nothing really” she said while nervously laughing “Just bumped into a door” she said “Bev, I know you better than anyone” Ben said “They’re from the door!” She exclaimed trying not to lose her temper “those bruises can’t be from a door you’d have to bump in to a bajillion doors” Ben said. “Are you sure something’s not up?” He asked “Wanna talk about because I’m all yours” he said. “Okay Fine” she said “Remember the night we got the call from Mike?” She asked him “Yeah” he said while singing “Look, My Husband well, now ex as you can see” she said. “We got into a very big fight and he cornered me we started throwing things” she said while sighing “He told me I was nothing without him” she said while crying. “I’ve lied about these bruises for years!” She exclaimed “I told the man on the plane I got my finger stuck in a door” she said. “Does that make me a liar?” She asked while crying. “Hey Hey Hey” Ben said while comforting her. “Just because you didn’t want anybody to know first make you a liar” he said.


End file.
